Bruticus
Bruticus (ブルーティカス, Burūtikasu), also known as "Bruticus Maximus" (ブルーティカス・マキシマス, Burūtikasu Makishimasu), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is the combined form of the Combaticon team and the first combiner created by the mad scientist Shockwave. A most terrifying sight on the battlefield, Bruticus is among the strongest of all Transformers. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction and little else. He can pulverize a suspension bridge with a single 14,000 psi punch. He can lift up to 500,000 pounds. His armor is impervious to most artillery and radiation. He's also as dumb as a sack of hammers. But as far as Decepticon combiners go, that's not a problem, as mental problems aren't terribly uncommon. In that fact, even Megatron wishes that he had an army of Bruticuses, and Optimus Prime is thankful that he doesn't. Bruticus is the combined form of five Combaticons: * Onslaught (leader, head & torso) * Brawl (left leg) * Vortex (left arm) * Swindle (right leg) * Blast Off (right arm) "I love the sound of Autobots crunching under my feet!" :—Bruticus while killing Autobots on the Ark. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Yū Shimaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Edgar Wald (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Lin Dongfu (Chinese), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Bruticus is the combined form of all five Combaticons. The combining technique limits Bruticus' processing power, making him a weapon Megatron just needs to point in the right direction. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Bruticus does not have an jet or vehicle mode of his own. Therefore in order to transform, Bruticus must link off and disengage his form back into five separate Combaticons for any chances for a transformation. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past During the War After escorting Shockwave and the Dark Spark to the gates of Kaon, the Combaticons combined into Bruticus to deal with the Autobot forces that were laying siege to the area. The giant warrior made swift work of them and was lumbering back to the gates when Cliffjumper jumped onto his back and attempted to plant a detpak. However, Bruticus struggled and eventually sandwiched Cliffjumper against his back and the wall. Taking the injured Autobot prisoner, Shockwave forced the Autobots to stand down lest Bruticus crush Cliffjumper. But even though the Decepticons now had clear passage into Kaon, Shockwave had Bruticus bring Cliffjumper inside anyways so he'd have a test subject to test the power of the Dark Spark on. Preparing Departure Bruticus was formed by the Combaticons when they were making a last ditch effort to salvage a mission to capture a large Autobot energon transport. After the team disabled the anti-air guns, the got their dropship close enough for all five of them to depart onto the ship and combine. Bruticus's raw strength allowed him to easily eliminate the transport's crew, but the damage he did to the ship caused it to crash land. Bruticus was later formed again when Megatron launched a mission to retake Trypticon. He didn't do much during the mission beyond forcing open a huge door that allowed Megatron and other Decepticons enter the facility that Autobots kept Trypticon in, as the door proved so heavy that Bruticus had to stay in one place to keep it open. Bruticus was last seen during the Decepticon attack on the Ark, where he launched an attack on the ship's exterior, killing most of the crew he came across and was being confronted by Jazz and Jetfire before the G-force of the nearby planet Earth took hold of both ships, and dragged them down. Most Decepticons were knocked off the ship and back aboard the Nemesis, it collided to the planet so violently that all the crew of Decepticons were knocked offline before the ship sank deep under water. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Bruticus Wikipedia * Bruticus Transformers Database * Bruticus TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:DC Universe Characters